Father's Day
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: Maya has a gift


**Thank you so much to GalaxySunsets. Thanks for correcting my English**

My computer decided doesn't work, I'll try my best.

* * *

Maya thought she was going to melt, it was a extremely hot and now the AC stopped working, and she was cursing at the fact that she had put of going shopping 'till the last minute.

The bright side was that there weren't many cars so it would go by faster. These are the times she doesn't miss the crazy traffic in NY and appreciates the quieter life in the smaller city.

It was getting quiet, so she look in the mirror to see the six-year-old boy sitting on her right. He was focused, probably on a game on his cell phone. A cell phone given to him by Riley, and Maya hated it because she didn't want her son to grow up stuck on a screen. His smooth blond hair fell on his forehead, and Maya remembered that it was time to make a visit to the barber. Maya looked to the left corner and saw her four-year-old little girl looking at the window, her blondes waves falling freely over her shoulders, her big blue eyes watched intriguingly the buildings went by. She was in her favorite blue and yellow flower dress, a gift given by Riley as the brunette knew that blue and yellow are the favorite colors of her godchild.

"So, have you guys already decided what your going give to your daddy?"

She stopped the car in the parking lot of the store and got out of the car to unbuckle the kids, and they turned their attention to their mom.

"I don't know, there are so many things" Said the smaller blonde, she supported her elbows on her knees and rested her head on them thoughtfully "I always wanted a pony, but Daddy is too big for one. How about a horse?"

She said with a smile, Maya laughed. Since Ceci had learned how to form sentences she asked for a pony.

"Horses are expensive, not to mention, my love, they are large, a horse wouldn't fit in our house and there will be no place for the him to run, so he would be very sad."

Ceci shrugged.

"But it would be nice!"

"And you Peyton?"

"We could buy a new helmet, then we could color it."

"How about a cowboy hat? Said Ceci. "We can buy boots and pants too!"

Maya rolled her eyes and got Ceci out of the car.

"I don't think daddy would like that."

"Are you kidding?"

Peyton said incredulously.

"Okay, I don't think I would like that."

"We can buy one those black and round things that he hears once in a while."

"I liked it. and this thing is called vinyl record.

Said Maya looking for a shopping cart.

"Daddy complains about the padlock in that little house where he leaves things, we could buy a new padlock."

"No, your daddy is just a lazy, I told him to take his car to the garage, and he hasn't done it yet."

Ceci laughed.

"Daddy says he's going to throw away your paint box."

"Well then he will see those ridiculous Yankee figurines of his take a trip through the sewer system."

"They are not ridiculous!" said Peyton "they're relics..."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah."

Said Maya interrupting her son and putting Ceci in the shopping cart.

"Well, I'm going to give him the new Yankee t-shirt. I've decided!"

Maya opened the door for Peyton but he used door on the other side.

"Mom, what are you going to buy for Dad?"

"I don't know" Maya lied "I don't think he's deserving anything. I have to buy something for Sofia anyway. It will be the first Father's day for Farkle as a father."

"Mommy is buying baby slippers! I want to choose!"

Said Ceci jumping while she held the right arm of her mother.

"Okay. But can't blue or yellow, it has to be white."

"White?"

Said Ceci disappointed.

"How about thinking about what you're going to give to Daddy?"

After 4 hours, Maya finally managed to finish the shopping, she was exhausted.

"I'm hungry. Are you cooking Ma?"

"Cooking, me?" Maya laughed "the only thing that I'm going to do is call and order a pizza, open the door when the pizza comes, pay the delivery man, or woman, and eat."

"Yay!"

Said both excitedly.

Maya threw her legs on the couch and grabbed a piece of cold pizza. she finally had put the kids to sleep and took a shower, something that she was thinking about doing the second she set foot in the house. She opened the jar of peanut butter and put a full spoonful on the pizza and supplementing with a good amount of mustard. Maya ate the pizza while she put the movie to watch, she moaned with the explosion of flavors and smiled. At some point in the evening, she felt arms holding her and putting her in bed, but she couldn't open her eyes. He kissed her on her cheek and she heard an I love you whispered when his arms were around her.

She felt feet on the bed and woke with the voices, Maya moaned and sank her face in the pillow.

"Wake up!"

She heard Ceci say while she was shaking her.

"Okay!"

Maya lifted her face and saw the most beautiful smile on the face of her daughter, she left a kiss on her cheek and went back to her father who was moan against the pillow.

"Time to wake up Huckelberry!"

Maya shook him, Ceci began tickling him while Peyton entered the room with gifts.

"It's time now, right?"

"No, get up Daddy! Mommy get your gift!"

Maya went to the closet and grabbed the small box, Lucas sat in bed while kids take spot on the end. Maya counted the gifts and noted that there was one more.

"Well, Where do I begin?"

Lucas snapped his fingers.

"Mine!"

Said Ceci jumping.

"No! Mine, I'm the oldest."

"Mommy!"

Ceci asked her mother.

"He has a point."

"Fine!"

She crossed her arms. Peyton took a thin rectangular box with blue wrapping paper and gave it to his father.

"Let's see ..." He tore the wrapping and opened the box, there was the new Yankees T-shirt, Lucas looked at Maya with a huge smile "Wow! I am speechless Pey, thank you very much!"

He hugged his son, happy for the gift.

"Wear it!"

Said Peyton excited, and Lucas did, with pleasure.

"My turn!"

Ceci took a box and gave it to her father.

"What will it be?"

"Mommy told me that you-" he opened the box and saw a briefcase. "Needed a new one since the zipper broke and you're taking too long to buy a new one."

"Thank you my sweetheart!" He gave her huge kiss on her cheek "I'm really did need it."

He kiss Maya on the cheek and whispered thank you.

"I'm watching this one, and I don't know where that came from."

Maya questioned the children, Ceci smiled.

"Mine, open it Daddy."

She gives him the box.

"What will be?" Lucas opened it and inside the box there was a brown Cowboy hat "a hat!"

"Oh no! How did this happen?"

Maya threw herself on the bed.

"Well I was walking with aunt Riley in one of those stores that sell used things, she asked me what I would give to Dad and I said I wanted to give a hat since Mommy accidentally had dropped his hat in the river, last month on the farm. Aunt Riley said that mom wouldn't let me to buy another. Then I saw this one in the store, they were selling it for ten dollars and I got it. Aunt Riley kept it so that you wouldn't see it, she said she'd be safer there."

"I love it Ceci, thanks!"

He gave her another kiss on the cheek and put the hat on.

"Do I look good?"

"No, you loo-"

Lucas stopped his wife.

"Who's next?"

He said, turning to Maya, who stood up and took the gift off the ground.

"Take it off, I can't take you seriously with that on Huckleberry!

-But I'm country chic with this on, lady!

He said in an exaggerated accent.

"Seriously!"

She laughed and took off his hat.

"Give Me!" He took the box "what is... Do you know Ceci?" She shook her head no, Lucas shook the box "Pey?"

"No, she didn't buy that yesterday."

"let's see..."

He lifted the lid as he look at Maya who was nervous, her gaze strayed from the box, he faced the contents, looked at Maya without understand what was going on, looked back to the box and suddenly as if a piece had fit into his head, his mouth became a perfect O.

"What was it daddy?"

Said Ceci, wondering why her father had this attitude, she and her brother came to see what is in the box.  
"Oh no, Mommy took the wrong gift!"

"This is serious?"

Maya waved positively, their eyes were red.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"No Huckelberry, I just thought I would tease you!"

A tear ran across Maya's face, a huge smile dominated his face, his green eyes glowed brightly. Lucas came over on his knees and hugged Maya tight. He dried the tears from her face and kissed her, the children complained in disgust watching the scene. Lucas put her in his lap and showed the little box to the kids, his hands were shaking.

"Have you guys seen the gift that Mommy gave to Daddy?"

"That gift is for Sofia!" Ceci cried, without understanding "Mommy that is not for daddy."

"Oh no!" Said Peyton knocking the lid of the box. "not again!"

"What? I don't understand Daddy!"

"Who wears these shoes, Ceci?"

Said Maya kindly to the little girl.

"Babies, like Sofia."

"So my love," said Lucas putting a lock of her hair behind her ear "We'll have a baby!"

"So, I'm going to have a little sister?"

Said the little girl excited

"Or a little brother."

Said Lucas

"So Natalie and I will play dolls together?"

"Natalie?"

Lucas asked confused.

"My little sister."

"It will take a time, my love. We still don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"When will we know?"

"It will take a little while."

"Okay!"

Ceci hugged her parents, then came out jumping on the bed screaming that they were going to be a baby, Lucas left a kiss on Maya's neck and they laughed at the little girl. Ceci stopped jumping on the bed and turned to them.

"When she or he will come?"

"We don't know yet."

Said Maya while Lucas was caressing her belly.

"But how are the babies made?"

Ceci sat in front of them with her little arms crossed, and the couple's eyes widened, Lucas and Maya looked at each other.

"Uh, that's a story for another time."


End file.
